


The Song

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Scary Stories to Tell No One [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Other, Paranormal, Psychological Thriller, Short Stories, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: Prompt: Sirens





	The Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for a contest. Posting for posterity, and because these have never been published anywhere before.

The breeze was enough to fling salt water into the Captain's face, but it wasn't unpleasant.  The sting, in fact, was a necessary distraction as midday fell upon them.

With the breeze and the ocean spray came a song.  It was enchanting, though no man could have made out the words.  Just a melody sung by a stranger with the voice of an angel.

But the Captain knew that there were no angels at sea.  No, the creatures who dared live among the waves were cruel and bloodthirsty.  He wondered, not for the first time, if seamen were suicidal fools.

"What is it, Captain?" a young greenhorn asked as he turned his head to the sound.

"Nothing that concerns you," whispered the Captain. 

After dinner, the Captain stopped the greenhorn on the way to his bunk.

With a heavy hand on the greenhorn's shoulder, the Captain steered them toward his own cabin.

The Siren was no creature of beauty.  It had the wings of a bat and the tail of a fish, and razor sharp teeth that glistened even in candlelight.  Black eyes bore into the greenhorn, whose prone form lay before her.

The man was devoured in a matter of minutes.  Blood splattered upon the walls, and the Captain noted that he now had no one to clean the mess.

The Siren nodded once to the Captain before taking her leave.

They had an understanding.  One man per season for safe passage.

It was a small price to pay.


End file.
